A personal computer/television (PC/TV) convergence device is a fully functional computer integrated with television functionality, providing television viewing (via broadcast, cable, Digital Satellite, or other broadcast media) and personal computing functionality. This convergence of computer and television functionalities provide a user with combined access to television program information and computer and Internet information.
Since the PC/TV convergence device is controlled by the computer's operating system, the PC/TV convergence device can, among other things, display personal computer (PC) applications and television programs on a single monitor. The convergence of the personal computer and the television into a single device also permits the utilization of the communications bandwidth, mass storage and graphics of the computer to deliver, store and display applications during a traditional television viewing environment.
The PC/TV convergence device is a user interactive device. For example, if a user is watching a television program, the PC/TV convergence device will enable the user to download information about that particular program, such as from a web site where additional information about or related to the program might be located. In general, the PC/TV convergence device can be operated in a variety of modes including, but not limited to, a personal computer mode, a television mode, or a combined personal computer and television mode. Often, images displayed on the television functionality include an image of a cursor. Following certain events, such as when switching to the television mode for viewing full motion video images, it is desirable for the cursor to be removed from the viewing area. Currently, this requires the user to manually move the cursor off the viewing area. It would be advantageous, therefore, to devise an apparatus and method whereby the cursor image is automatically placed out of sight in an overscanned area of a video display when these events occur.